


The Story of the O

by merkintosh



Category: Glee
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Frottage, M/M, Public Sex, Vignette, fetishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: Blaine is afraid to share his fetishes with Kurt but gets the surprise of his life over coffee.





	The Story of the O

It's a complete accident that Kurt found out. Blaine had managed to keep his more eccentric issues under wraps for over four months before slipping up, but he knew it would have come out eventually. He just wished that it hadn't come out in such a spectacular way.

 

They're sitting in a local coffee shop near Dalton drinking lattes when Kurt inadvertently brings up the one thing he never wanted Kurt to ask about.

 

"Blaine." Kurt says while placing his coffee cup down so he can entwine their fingers. It's Blaine's favorite couple thing that they do. "I've been having some strange conversations lately with Henry."

 

Blaine squeezed Kurt's fingers. "Oh gosh, Henry. He's always been a bit catty. I'm sorry about that. Is he harassing you? I hate that you have to see my exes all the time, but Dalton is a closed society somewhat so it can't really be helped and Henry's a little bit of a carouser so he's been with pretty much everyone. Except for you. Not that that's a bad thing!" Blaine shut up when he saw Kurt start to glare at him.

 

"I don't have a problem with Henry." Kurt said, his glare lessening as Blaine gave him a goofy pout to apologize. "He's just been saying things that I don't feel comfortable asking him to clarify."

 

Blaine was confused. "What do you mean?"

 

Kurt switched from mild annoyance to vulnerable confusion in the blink of an eye while he spoke. "He sometimes mentions things that you guys would do and he uses terms I don't understand."

 

Blaine was still confused. "Like what?"

 

"Well, I just wonder why he keeps asking me if I go shrimping too. Is this an in-joke?"

 

Blaine was pretty sure he was going to faint. His vision grayed a little and it felt like Kurt was talking from hundreds of miles away. Fuck Henry and fucking big mouth.

 

"Blaine?" Kurt asked before moving to grip his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

 

Blaine shook himself and tried to regain control of his racing thoughts. Sighing, he dropped his head down until it hit the table.

 

Kurt leaned over and rubbed his back in soothing broad circles. "Blaine, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

 

Blaine blindly dropped his hand from the table to Kurt's knee. "I'm ok, I swear. I just need a moment."

 

Kurt didn't say anything and kept rubbing Blaine's back.

 

Gripping Kurt's knee, Blaine sat up and decided it was time to be honest. "Sorry about that, Kurt. I didn't want you to hear about this from someone other than me. I'm a little sensitive about it."

 

Kurt put his hand on top of Blaine's on his knee. "Was Henry calling you a shrimper his way of implying something about the size of your penis? I understand if you're upset about an ex saying things like that about you to me, but you know I know it's not true." Kurt's smile was easy, but Blaine could see his cheeks start to color.

 

Blaine grinned a little. "No, Henry is catty but he's not casually cruel like that. Shrimping is a slang term for something I sometimes do and sometimes did with Henry when he let me."

 

"Could you be more specific?" Kurt said playfully.

 

"It's a sexual act." Blaine said. He held his breath a little while he waited for Kurt's reply.

 

Kurt scrunched his nose and smiled again. "Could you be more specific?"

 

Blaine sighed. "Toe sucking. It's a toe job thing to do with toes. Toe sucking is shrimping."

 

Kurt stopped smiling and stared at Blaine. He didn't say anything for a long time. Long enough that Blaine started to squirm.

 

"I don't understand what shrimp have to do with toes." Kurt finally said.

 

Blaine relaxed and let his shoulders slump. "I don't know either. I'm so relieved you're taking this so well." he said.

 

Kurt raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Should I be upset? From the way you're acting, I have a feeling there is more to this than just toes."

 

Blaine could feel the back of his neck turn red. "Ok, so it might be more than just a toe thing. It might be a whole foot thing. As well as other things."

 

"Blaine, you're confusing the hell out of me. A foot thing? Other things? What do you mean by things?" Kurt said as he leaned back and threw his hands in the air.

 

Blaine could feel himself ruffle in reaction to Kurt's frustration. "I have a foot fetish, ok? I also enjoy some other kinky acts that Henry and the rest of my exes have not always found appealing. I'm a big old gay sexual deviant."

 

Kurt stayed pressed against the back of his chair. "So you're a deviant."

 

Blaine sighed and resisted the urge to mess with his hair. "Yes." he said.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes.

 

"Seriously, Kurt?" Blaine said as he leaned over to poke Kurt in the shoulder. "That's all you're going to do: roll your eyes like a child?"

 

"Stop being a dickhead, Blaine!" Kurt hissed out. "You just told me that you like to suck other guys feet--apparently a lot since you taught them the slang for it--but I've been your boyfriend now for <i>four months</i> and I'm only hearing about it now?"

 

Blaine blinked in shock.

 

"I know for a fact that I am the only relationship you have ever acknowledged on Facebook. So what the hell, Blaine?" Kurt said, his hands out with palms flat as if begging Blaine.

 

Blaine shook his head and tried to smile apologetically. "Kurt, baby, you're right. It's just. I am very serious about you--" He paused to watch Kurt smile and light up, "but people have reacted badly to my--my eccentricities before. People who were more experienced than you. I didn't want to make you feel like I was pressuring you to do anything you weren't ready for."

 

Kurt rolled his eyes again and Blaine tried to shrug off his irritation. "You can't put our sex life in training wheels, Blaine. I know we haven't--" Kurt started to whisper and turn red, "gone all the way yet..."

 

"Anal sex is not the ultimate end road of homosexual sexual activity, Kurt--" Blaine said, interrupting.

 

Kurt hit him lightly on the arm, "I know, Blaine. I know. I was just saying that although I'm uncomfortable with the idea of <i>that</i> doesn't mean I'm not ready to take our sex life to another level. Even if that level apparently includes shrimp. So pressure away! Make me feel used and tawdry. If that's one of your things. Is it?" Kurt looked anxious as he contemplated the possibility.

 

Blaine wanted to laugh, but he had a feeling Kurt would take it the wrong way. "Alright then."

 

"Okay." Kurt said with a nod of his head. He bit his lip and looked Blaine in the eyes.

 

Blaine tried to look serious and not like a smiling fool. "I'm going to go into the bathroom. In about five minutes I want you to meet me in the handicapped stall."

 

Kurt looked thrown. "Why?"

 

"Because exhibitionism and possibly getting caught is one of my things. We're going to go into the handicapped stall like two very cliche gay men and we're going to drop our pants and commit frottage." Blaine said.

 

Kurt looked poleaxed. Blaine got up and left the table.

 

\---

 

It was awkward to hold onto the top lip of a bathroom stall when your back is against it and someone is dry humping you, but Kurt didn't mind. Blaine had his hands on Kurt's hips and was doing something incredibly obscene with his hips where he pressed in and rolled while grinding that blew the top of Kurt's head off. Honestly, his grip on the wall was the only thing keeping him upright.

 

It had taken him the complete five minutes to talk himself into going into the bathroom after Blaine. When he got there, the handicapped stall was locked somehow so Blaine had dragged him into the smaller one next to it and crowded him against the flimsy plastic wall. It was frantic and rushed and so very very exciting to have his boyfriend that invested in removing his pants and pushing his button-up up his body until it was practically in his armpits. Maybe there was something to this world of fetishes that Kurt hadn't thought about before.

 

Blaine was being incredibly aggressive and Kurt was really digging the excitement of doing something so terribly cliché yet fantastically taboo. Their erections dragged against their stomachs as they moved against each other, hips snapping whenever Blaine led them away from grinding into heavy thrusting. Kurt wished he could hitch his leg up on the toilet or around Blaine's leg for a better angle, but he was tangled up in his own pants and essentially trapped where he was. The burn in his arms and thighs from just standing and taking it was harsher than even the first time they had done something like this in Blaine's dorm room.

 

Blaine had started to utter out a deep groan when Kurt heard the bathroom door swing open. Shocked, Kurt dropped his hands from the top of the stall and wrapped them around Blaine's neck, one palm placed over his mouth.

 

He could hear the person walk to the urinals and unzip their pants. Kurt desperately tried to be quiet as the person started peeing, but Blaine seemed to have other ideas. He pushed against Kurt with his thighs and slammed him back against the stall wall. The creak from the plastic was loud enough to stop the man mid-stream.

 

This wouldn't be happening if they could have gotten into the handicapped stall. Kurt stared wide-eyed into Blaine's face and saw his eyebrows furrow in determination as he made the grunting sound Kurt knew meant Blaine was planning something. Kurt tried to desperately shush him only for Blaine to decide that now was a great time to start grinding again. Kurt tried to look angry but then Blaine gave up on being subtle entirely and just started thrusting hard enough that their bodies were making wet slapping noises wherever they met. Blaine moved one of his hands from Kurt's hip onto his shoulder for traction since he couldn't quite reach the top of the stall and he was fucking Kurt hard enough that the flimsy plastic wall was creaking on its posts rhythmically.

 

“Shit, seriously?” the person said from the urinals. “Not again.” He walked out without washing his hands.

 

Kurt giggled and clung to Blaine's shoulders as hard as he could. The extra-shot of adrenaline and fear from getting caught made them both frantic and Kurt was coming all over his own stomach within minutes. Blaine came soon after, his dick rubbing against Kurt's hipbone and adding its own mess to Kurt's body.

 

Shaking with the letdown and still trying to catch his breath, Kurt leaned against the wall for support. “Jesus, Blaine. You weren't kidding about this being a thing of yours.” he said.

 

Blaine was breathing heavily himself and had sat down on the toilet while his legs wobbled. “Yeah.”

 

Kurt decided it was time to try and get his pants back up. Blaine helped him keep his balance and zip up his fly. “Well. I think I can safely say that I'm alright with exhibitionism and getting caught. Except by my dad—that can never happen.” Kurt said with a finger wagging in the air at Blaine.

 

Blaine smiled and caught Kurt's finger in his hand. “I'm fine with that, Kurt. I think I'll stick with bathrooms. I really like bathrooms.” Blaine looked fond as he eyed the stall.

 

Kurt worked to get his finger free from Blaine's grip and stared at him disbelievingly. “Ok then. One fetish down, however many more left to go.”

 

Blaine laughed. “It's not a challenge, baby.” he said as he pulled his pants up and shifted on the toilet to get them over his ass. “This isn't the Amazing Fetish Race where we complete sex tasks in order to win. I've already got my prize.”

 

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's cheesy leer. “If it's not a challenge, then you shouldn't have practically double dog dared me into dry humping in a bathroom stall, Blaine. No, this has already started and Hummel's don't lose.” Kurt leaned over and straightened Blaine's collar.

 

Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hips. He reeled him in until he could rest his head on Kurt's hip. “You're ridiculous and kind of amazing.”

 

“I know.” Kurt said. “But I need a shower so you have to let go of me. Let's head back to Dalton.”

 

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt's hip. “You're right.”

 

“I know.” Kurt said. “And tomorrow, we'll see about this foot thing of yours. Does this mean I get a foot massage? Because my new shoes are killing me and I haven't been able to get to the spa in ages. You'll have to ignore my toenails. Unless that's part of the fetish. Should I get a pedicure? Or will you give me a pedicure? There are a lot of variables at play here.”

 

Blaine laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember writing this and thinking, "This could be a whole thing with lots of weird fetishes and kinks and stuff," but then Glee happened so. 
> 
> This is it! Enjoy.


End file.
